


Arthur and his soft alpha

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Charles Smith, Alpha Dutch Van Der Linde, Alpha Hosea Matthews, Alpha/Omega, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Arthur Morgan, Protective Charles Smith, Shovel Talk, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Alpha!Charles & Omega!Arthur fluff. Maybe Charles approaching his rut and getting a tad over protective of Arthur, or Dutch/Hosea giving Charles the shovel talk when they find out they've mated." They haven’t officially told anyone yet, and haven’t planned to, but some who have gotten close enough while they’re together could sense it.This whole time Charles has been releasing pheromones everywhere, further agitating the raiders and reminding Arthur of the upcoming rut. Really not an ideal time to be putting on ambushes. "
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Arthur and his soft alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon on tumblr for the prompt!

“Charles I’m fine.” Arthur chuckles at the alpha’s antics as he checks the omega over for literally any scrapes he could fuss over about. He lifts up his left arm and stares at the angry bruise blooming there. “That looks painful.” He mutters and Arthur shrugs. “Could’ve been worse, like shot to bits.” He looks back at the tied up raiders near to the ambush point. They’d been loitering a little too close to their camp for their comfort so they decided to teach them a little lesson. The others were still inside the little cabin looting everything before they decide to kill them or not. 

Charles isn’t happy with how they’re glaring at them whilst struggling against the binds. One of them could get free and endanger Arthur. And Charles wasn’t even supposed to be here. It was just Arthur, John and Javier but the alpha couldn’t help being antsy, as newly mated as they are. They haven’t officially told anyone yet, and haven’t planned to, but some who have gotten close enough while they’re together could sense it. 

This whole time Charles has been releasing pheromones everywhere, further agitating the raiders and reminding Arthur of the upcoming rut. Really not an ideal time to be putting on ambushes.

“I think the boys can handle the rest, we should head back.” Arthur says and guides Charles with a hand on his lower back. ‘Before you go all alpha rage on them.’ He thinks to himself. The alpha goes reluctantly, keeping close to the omega his top priority right now. He doesn’t even deny he’s head over the heels, would do anything for him, especially after they mated and Arthur said it’s almost endearing. 

Just outside of camp they hunt down one turkey each for Pearson and walk the rest of the way back, in the cool spring evening, hand in hand. Before making it to the open Arthur shakes his hand off but he might’ve been too late as Hosea’s eyes lock on them from where he’s keeping watch. “Had a productive day, boys?” The older alpha asks knowingly. Arthur feels like sneering but holds himself back. “Sure.”

“Good, Dutch is waiting for some good news.”

Arthur shoos Charles off to deliver the birds while he goes to talk to Dutch. If Charles would be the kind to whine, he would.

“I don’t think you’re giving the poor man enough attention, Arthur.” Dutch comments when the omega makes it to his tent. He offers him a smoke but Arthur refuses with a light tint on his cheeks. Last thing he needs is Dutch knowing about him and Charles, the lead alpha can be so dramatic and protective it’s ridiculous. Even with his past relationship both Hosea and Dutch had been like hawks stalking prey. “You’re gettin’ old Dutch, only finding amusement in others’ doings.”

The alpha holds up his hands. “I’m not the one to deny the wonder of young desire, although I do like to work as, kind of an anchor.” Arthur grits his teeth, Dutch definitely knows more than he should. “An anchor?”

“Yes, now, how did you two get on?”

Now he’s just poking fun at him but Arthur refuses to let him have the glory so he turns towards the camp, as if absent minded. “Fine, we left the others to do as they wish with the raiders boys, but shouldn’t bother us no more.”

“Good, good. Let’s hope they didn’t run off to some bar again- Hosea!” Dutch calls the other alpha over with a mischievous grin. Arthur rolls his eyes and decides to escape before the situation escalates into one of their lessons about smartness in safety. “Think I’m gonna go on my way now, please don’t gossip too loud.” He grumbles and tries to dodge Dutch’s pat on his shoulder. “Hey, if you’re tired, there’s some really quality beds at the valentine hotel!” Hosea quips after him and Arthur wishes the ground would swallow him up. 

So they know everything, great. Now he only has to stay away from them at all costs before and after Charles’ rut to avoid whatever notions they could come up with. He makes his way over to the scout fire where some of the girls are chatting and Kieran is cleaning saddles. He sits down a log and pulls out his journal just to sketch and listen to the girls talk. This lasts until the sun is nearly all the way down, Kieran already left two conversations ago and now the girls are leaving to sleep. “Goodnight Arthur.” Tilly says and Arthur nods them off with a smile, then stares into the flames. This is probably the longest time he has been without Charles today and he feels oddly cold, like something’s missing. He wants the alpha beside him with his warm smile, big hands and ridiculously comfortable hugs.

He sighs into the chilly air, creating a cloud of mist. “You’re getting soft, Morgan.” He whispers to himself but someone else answers. “You’re alright.” Charles says. He sits beside the omega who immediately scoots close so their shoulders are touching. “Were you busy?” Arthur asks sheepishly. The alpha hums. “You could say that, your dads gave me the old ‘mess up and die’ speech.”

Arthur’s mouth goes dry, never has any words scared him more than those. God, what if they scared his pants off. “I’m sorry, I’ll kill them, they’re dead.” He hurries to say. Charles only laughs. “It’s okay. Scary, though, I swear Hosea can kill with that glare alone.” 

“He can, I’ve seen it happen.” Arthur confirms, relieved Charles is not spooked off. He drops his head on the alpha’s shoulder, who in turn rubs his cheek on his hair to scent him. “Here, I made it for you.” Charles hands him a bracelet made of string, beads and various small feathers. Not only is it a courting gift, but that way Arthur has Charles’ scent right where some of his scent glands lay. Arthur thanks him heartily and slips it around his wrist. “Looks good on you, maybe I should make you a necklace too.” Charles says so sweetly it kills Arthur not to kiss him right then and there. But he can still hear people talking and walking about further away. But he knows a perfect place, in the weapons wagon where has made enough space for two grown men, there they can be huddled up in peace. He gets up and pulls Charles with him by his arms, perfect shape to be hugged by, along with his chest that’s like a big pillow. They both can’t help but smile while keeping each other warm, love pouring out of their hearts into their gazes.


End file.
